Comfort for the Sky
by Yuki28
Summary: Tsuna killed someone to protect his friends and family but they took it in the wrong way and abandoned him because of it. While they're gone Tsuna stood here waiting for them but they never came. So Reborn thought of a plan to get back at them by sending Tsuna away and alarming the Guardians that Tsuna had ran away. What will they do now to get him back? Can they get him back?
1. Chapter 1: The Start

**Yay! I rewrote it! Finally got it. Had problems with the dream part because I wanted it to show more but it just didn't give the feeling that I wanted it to have. *pouts* well I did the best I could. I'll try to get the other chapters up as soon as I finish with it so please bare with me. I hope it's better now because I'm pretty proud with this one.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to me because I'm not a mangaka.**

* * *

**Summary: Tsuna killed someone to protect his friends and family but they took it in the wrong way and abandoned him because of it. While they're gone Tsuna stood here waiting for them but they never came. So Reborn thought of a plan to get back at them by sending Tsuna away and alarming the Guardians that Tsuna had ran away. What will they do now to get him back? Can they get him back?**

* * *

"Normal"

'_Thought_'

**important words**

_Dream_

**Tsuna's words in dream**

**Chapter 1: The Start**

* * *

It's a beautiful pleasant day in the Vongola HQ mansion where our Vongola Decimo is sitting behind his desk signing all the paperworks. To outsiders, it would seem like a normal sight for a boss to do his work like that, correct? Well, not exactly in this case. Many things were wrong with it, to be honest. The brunet's usual bright honey brown eyes had lost most of it's shine. His body fragile and pale from not eating or getting enough sleep. Still, his eyes never abandoning the determination and strength with his body structure being straight and proud just like a true boss. It was just weaken a bit due to one certain event. An event that punch the air out of the strong male and made him break but still, Tsuna kept his stand and never truly back down.

Now, you're wondering what the problem is, aren't you? Well, it's because of his dear friends he would think of as his own family. Oh, how it broke him when his Guardians turn their backs to him and left, **abandoning** him. The problem, well as simple as it sounds, his Guardians hated the fact that their sky, brother, boss, and friend had "dirty" his hand with his **first kill**. Yes, Tsuna had killed. But why? Well, they don't know because they wouldn't take a second to look at him much less listen.

It tears the young Vongola to pieces when his beloved family had left saying that they want to have distances from him for the time being. Tsuna could only force a smile and and before he could even [hesitantly] agree, they all got packed and left. Each day was getting harder for the young man to keep calm without his elements by his side. Each day was filled with crying and stressing himself with work to forget that he's no longer wanted by those stood by him through thick and thin. After all of that, Tsuna would tell you each time that he would never regret spilling blood with his own hands. Because he knew he did it to protect his family from harm even if it's now killing him on the inside. Sure, he will get confuse and get depressed about it but never will he say that he want to change what he did. He is their sky so of course he would protect them with his all no matter what. That's what he swore to do the moment he dragged them into this as his official Guardians on the day he take the throne as Vongola Decimo.

Now back to the present, sniffing can be heard throughout the mansion reaching every person's ear. Knowing what was happening and that no matter how much they try to cheer their boss up, they can only go so far. Taking a moment to sent a prayer to the poor crying soul and head back to their work but keeping an ear open for him in case he had collapse again. Stomping echo through the eerie place heading straight to the office of Tsuna as quick as they could. Slamming the door open to find the brunet on the ground next to his desk weeping to himself. Looking up to see the mature young woman whom he have love for so long. The one who rushed to his side after hearing the news about that event and how her brother and the others had reacted to it. The one who will rush to his side to pick him and when he's breaking down. Sasagawa Kyoko.

"K-Kyoko-chan." a weak whisper came from his mouth as he continues to sniff and shiver.

"Tsu-kun." her eyes soften and pulling him into an embrace giving him the warmth he was missing. "I'm here now. Everything will be fine so please. Stop hurting yourself."

"I-I…." what was he going to say? '_I'm sorry?_' or '_It's not my fault!_' or what?!

"Shhhh. It's fine now. You're not wrong. No one is." comforting him with her words as best as she can. She too know that she can only pull him out of the misery for a short moment before it will all repeat again. But Kyoko doesn't mind, she doesn't mind being there for her lover to get him through the hard time he's facing now. Even if she had to sacrifice her own family to be here with him. What can she do other than comfort him? She isn't the right ones that can heal the wound on his heart no matter what she tries. She understand that perfectly but still she's here with him.

"I…...I miss them. I miss my friends and family!" wrapping arms around her waist pulling her close. He needs the missing warmth even if it only last the moments they're touching. Crying about his friends and family that had left him. How he only want them to be back in the mansion and that's all he ask for. He doesn't mind if they're not going to talk to him but he wants to see them and watch over them with his own eyes. It's the normal routine that Tsuna will cry it all out before fainting from the tiredness of all the work he force upon himself. Kyoko would be there with him hugging, patting, and whispering comfort words to him never complaining once.

Watching him as he sleeps peacefully, his arms still tightly attach around her. Looking over at the shadow of the office meeting the eyes of the hitman who had entered not long ago. They looked over the sleeping male and carefully as possible they move him from the ground to the couch. The brunet snuggle closer to his source of warmth as the two smile fondly at him.

"How long will this goes on?" Kyoko asked the other.

"As long as those fucking Guardians don't get their acts together and realize their mistakes. As long as it takes for the elements to reunite with him again." Reborn harshly said almost spitting out the words 'Guardians' and 'elements'. Do they still deserve that title?

Caressing her lover's check observing him to see how much he had lost weight. Noticing the high temperature, holding a hand on a fair distance from her face as it lit up. Putting the hand with the yellow flame on his head which slowly taking it's effect in healing him. It was something she learn from Reborn whom was watching her do her work. His temperature as a still a bit higher than normal but it was better now.

"I just wish that they come back soon to comfort him. Comfort the sky. Let him wrap them in happiness, warmth, and protection." letting herself be pulled closer to Tsuna and decide to let herself to also slip into the darkness. Reborn was there so she was at ease and she can easily jump into action if Tsuna has another nightmare or panic.

* * *

_Lots of colors was mixing together making him dizzy and anything but well. He felt like if he was standing, he would throw up and fall down instantly. Slowly everything start to die leaving 7 colors orbs surround him. They would remind him of his friends making him want to reach out and hug them tightly refusing to let them go ever again. One by one, they would show him some images almost like a movie._

_The red, an image of a silverette came to view standing up tall and straight with his smile loyal and proud. "Jyuudaime! Good morning!" Their first meeting of him trying to kill him for the seat of the head of the family just to be accepted by others. Lost but Tsuna took him in, accepting him for who he is and saving the male. That day on, the bomber swore to be by his side to protect him no matter what it takes. The image pass to a older man, more mature but with the same smile and posture. His eyes shone with trust and admiration for the man that choose to save him instead of letting him die. "Tsuna! Don't overwork yourself. I can help if you need any. Hahaha." He remembers clearly the process which it took for the other to finally call him by his name. He remember everyday they were together, Hayato was his first ever friend that he made so he can't ever forget that. The last image take him to the present, it was almost the same as the last but his smile wasn't there. Widen eyes now replace with horror, sadness, and betrayal. Scowling and hissing at him position in defense. "You're **not** Tsuna. **Not my Jyuudaime!**"_

**_Tears made it's way down Tsuna's cheeks trying to step closer to the image but it flew at him hitting him hard and scatter into dust disappearing. Trying to laugh it off, "H-Hayato. What are you saying? I'm still the same old me, the one that you known from 10 years ago. The one that you admire so much about. That's still me! I-I…...don't get it. What's so different now? Where's my storm that would attack the enemies without a rest? You're attack the wrong person, Hayato. The one you're attacking right now is me, Gokudera Hayato."_**

_Next the blue orb display its image of the black haired teen who wouldn't stop his grin for anything. "Tsuna! Yo!" The cheerful voice of the baseball ace echos in Tsuna's ears exactly how he remembers the other from 10 years ago. Without knowing it, he also grin along with him feelings at peace. Developing into a older man with a scar on his chin but still he was smiling without care. His eyes was mature but never has it lost the unseen strength hidden deep inside behind the smile. Takeshi had gotten that scar from the mission Tsuna had assigned him when they were still new to the familia, remembering how much he felt when he saw the scar. Each time he see it, it reminds him that he needs to be stronger and better to protect them so the same mistake will not occur again. The last image had erased the smile and happiness off Takeshi's face. The peace broke, the rain had his hand holding onto his sword tight for the comfort but knowing what he saw can't be unseen. The scene of Tsuna cover in blood and the dead lifeless body at his feet. "Tsuna….why?" The next word he said didn't go through Tsuna's ears but he knew exactly what it was. '**Murder**.'_

**_The orb dropped to the ground transforming into water increasing as if Tsuna's tears had turn the room into an ocean. "W-wait. I can explain! Takeshi! Please…..don't call me that. Stop looking at me with those kind of eyes, please bring back your smile that I love so mu-" Before he could say anymore, he felt a hand grab at his legs taking him down under the water. Not knowing how long he was under there but he struggle to get a breath. Panting as he got up in the surface, water disappear but leaving him dripping wet still choking to get air into his lungs. "Where is my rain that washes away the bad things from the family? What you're doing now isn't making me at ease. You're drowning me with the depression, Yamamoto Takeshi."_**

_The green come close flashing an image of the 5 years old Lambo sucking on his grape candy happily like a young child would. The scene made Tsuna smile remember back when the child was still…...well, young. "Tsu-ni!" The 2nd picture come, at the part where Lambo is going through puberty. Thinking about it makes him a little sad not being able to be near his Guardian anymore despite them being so close. Things really have changed haven't they? The last picture a grown teenager standing before him staring at him alarmed that his brother had done something like that. No longer does he have the innocent nor admiration in his eyes. Same as the others. "Give him back! Give Tsu-ni back, you **monster**!" he cried despondent with the scene he had witness._

**_Paralyzed to his place knowing how the other would react if Tsuna had tried to get closer. He seen it for too long and that Lambo wouldn't accept him for who he is at the moment. He's just dirty and not worth it so there's no way that Lambo can see his big brother in the present him. Even so, he still wanted to tried wanting to have hope in this dream. "Lambo, I'm still your Tsu-ni. I'm right here so it's not nice to call me that. Please don't call, my dear brother. Ni-san is here fo-" a shock came straight at him. Electricity. Bringing him unbearable pain all over his body. Gasping in pain but he continue, "Where is my little Lighting Guardian that is suppose to take away the pain? Lambo Bovino, you're just giving me more pain."_**

_The yellow zap around energetic earning a chuckle from Tsuna, he knew he was going to go through another torture but he didn't mind. At least he was seeing his Guardian regardlessly of it being a dream or just his memories. A white hair teen come to vision grinning and being extremely jumpy. "SAWADA! COME AND EXTREMELY JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!" True that it makes his ears hurts but it made him happy to have some kind of noise so he's not feeling so lonely. Next was a sight from when Ryohei was getting marry with Hana. The event made everyone surprise but happy for the boxer to have someone that he loves by his side. "Tsuna." Tsuna remember his grin as he was wave over for a picture of the group with the 2 newlywed. His respect for the other as his big brother have increased over the years for the boxer had worked hard to learn to become the doctor of the family. "**Get away from Lambo!**" pulling the frozen Lambo away from Tsuna's outreaching bloody hand. Observing how much he was shaking but manage to stand in front of Lambo protectively. "**Tsuna wouldn't do something like this!**"_

**_Tsuna flinch but screamed back, "But I AM Tsuna! Why can't you accept me just because of this? Why are you slapping my hands away, Ryo-ni? Don't you trust me to know what I'm doing? I swore to protect you all didn't I?" The orb shone bright light into his eyes making him close them quickly before continuing. "Is the brother that I can rely on not here anymore?" A cracking noise break through with the light disappearing leaving nothing but the darkness there. "You're suppose to shine us to the road, my Sun. It's so dark, I can't see anything, Sasagawa Ryohei."_**

_"Bossu, a-are you a-alright?" Surrounded by mist, an image of the shy female come up hugging her trident. Shaking his head and weakly smile telling her that he wasn't well without them here. He was going crazy wasn't he? Talking to an illusion. Isn't that ironic? "Tsuna-kun, let's have a picnic." Her giggles fill his ears and he felt himself get pulled under the tree. She has mature a lot to handle all the pressure and taking care of herself without the help of Mukuro. Tsuna was planning a surprise for her but looks like he won't be able to give it to her. Secretly going on finding the perfect organs for her so if the illusion was to disappear she wouldn't have any problems. Laughing at himself how he went through the work of everything without telling anyone but Reborn about the plan. He did got all his Guardians check and made sure to know to get the right organs ready for all of them. Chrome's took a bit longer but he maintain to get it together. But it's too late now. "T-Tsuna…..**you're not him!**"_

**_"I am still Tsuna, your boss, brother, sky. Chrome, listen to me." the mist increased creating more illusions of painful images that he didn't bother to look at. "Don't cry, now. Those eyes are stabbing me in the heart. It's weird that my mist Guardian can't see through this. Seems like reality and illusion has gotten mix up for you, my dear Chrome Dokuro. Or…..should I say….Nagi."_**

_A darker shade of indigo made a dark indigo mist surrounding him replacing the lighter ones. "Kufufufufufufu. I will success in taking over your body." the teasing tone that Tsuna never thought he misses so much. Smiling waiting for the bad part to come but still enjoying the good part of this. Mukuro frown not getting the response that he wanted but crack a small smile at him before he faints away. "Since you freed me, it'll be easier to possess your body and destroy this underworld. But…..thank you." hitting Tsuna's head with his trident whispering the last sentence. Tsuna feel something tugging his his heart still looking at the taller man reminded of that time. That image disappear and another replace it of the male swinging the weapon at him making him jump back. "I can't believe you're becoming **dirty just like them.**" Hateful and pain eyes glare down at him who was unable to do anything but stare back at the mismatch eyes._

**_"If only you guys will listen and stop those eyes. Have you thought of how much you're hurting me? I-I would never think of leaving your side when you all had your first killed! I would be there for you! Isn't that what family and friends are for? You can't even see through this fake mask that I put on my face. What can I do? What can I do to make you see?" the orb take the ground away and make illusions of enemies attacking him. "It's not this that hurts me. What hurts is that the strongest Mist user can't even see through this. You're using your power incorrectly, Rokudo Mukuro."_**

_The last orb came out wondering around for a comfort sport with the fair distance away from Tsuna. It was just like his Cloud Guardian. The purple orb show the image of the raven hair standing there smirking looking hunger for blood. "Herbivore…..no...carnivore, fight me." Tsuna gave a nod knowing they'll attack one way or the other. Rushing to him the image broke into the older male who hit Tsuna's head lightly. "Wipe that frown and sadness of your face, it's annoying. If not, I'll just bite you to death." Breaking again this time attacking Tsuna faster and harder than he can dodge from. The tone and Hibari's expression changed completely nothing he would do often. His ears scream betrayal and hurt something that Kyoya wouldn't show. Something else tell Tsuna that he was also scare of him but still he said the words,"**Tsunayoshi, fight me.**"_

**_"Kyoya, please stop. It hurts more than enough. Please listen to me, Kyoya. Let me explain myself for once" Tsuna cried receiving more hits from the purple orbs. "Wipe that expression of your face. You're stronger than me but you're scared of me. Why? It makes no senses to me at all! Have you gotten attach to this Sky that it hurts so much? I feel the same way. You're also attacking the wrong person, Hibiri Kyoya."_**

* * *

Waking up from the nightmare that was stabbing it's way to his heart. Looking down to find his lover there cuddling close keeping him safe and warm as much as her ability allows it. He realize that she was sleeping uncomfortably so he could sleep well without worries. The man reposition his arms around and let her head lay on his chest not willing to let her go at the moment, not after that dream. Resting his head on hers taking in her scent and warmth. Counting each breath and heartbeat of hers to make him feel calm again.

He smiles, kisses her head, thanking her for everything. But the tears couldn't be stop from falling. So the male was there sobbing silently trying not to wake the sleeping female knowing she also needs it as much as how he did. Tsuna didn't want to worry her but he couldn't help but let himself drown in sadness releasing as much as he could.

Tsuna had blame for everything, why would he? He's the worst Sky for letting go of his elements when he can use his power to lock them up keeping them under his protection. He's the worst boyfriend and fiance for Kyoko. Seeing the tears gathering at the corner of her eye, he gently kisses them away.

"Do you regret coming to me? Do you misses your family and want to go back to them but have to hold back for me? I'm sorry that I'm just Dame-Tsuna that is so useless with no power to make you happy. Even so…." he pull her closer whispering, "I just can't let you go."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Remember to favorite, follow, and most importantly review! Tell me what you like about the chapter, who do you blame from what you know so far, what do you think should happen? And what kind of punishment does the Guardians deserve to go through? Thank you again for the others that reviewed, it made me really happy reading each review.**


	2. Chapter 2: We're here for you

**This chapter has mostly flashbacks of things that Tsuna is thinking about. I'm sorry about the bolding. I just felt like they're important things that I wanted to have a bigger effect. Now I'll be working on the 3rd chapter**

**Disclaimer: KHR doesn't belong to me**

* * *

"Normal"

'_Thought_'

_Flashback_

**Important things with big impact/effect**

**Chapter 2: We're here for you**

* * *

Last Chapter

Tsuna had blame for everything, why would he? He's the worst Sky for letting go of his elements when he can use his power to lock them up keeping them under his protection. He's the worst boyfriend and fiance for Kyoko. Seeing the tears gathering at the corner of her eye, he gently kisses them away.

"Do you regret coming to me? Do you misses your family and want to go back to them but have to hold back for me? I'm sorry that I'm just Dame-Tsuna that is so useless with no power to make you happy. Even so…." he pull her closer whispering, "I just can't let you go."

* * *

Kissing her again happy that she had choose to be with him and not scared like the others. He doesn't care if he's called greedy and selfish for his action of not letting her go. Watching her sleep knowing that she needs it as much he did, smiling. Watching her made him reminisce things from the past he had spend with her. The time when he had asked her to go out with him, he was so nervous that Reborn had kicked him so many times when they were waiting for her to come. He never thought that the love of his life and the idol of the school would say yes to his confession. And then a year ago, he had kneel down asking her for her hand in marriage. All those times with her had been times he was happy enough to forget that he was the world's biggest and most powerful mafia boss.

And before her was Reborn who stood close to him protecting him from any potential danger in place of the Guardians. He became the sun that shine Tsuna to the right path and kept away from the dark that would hurt him. Reborn was a father figure to Tsuna that he never had before and someone he respect more than his own father. Reborn was strict and horrible with his teaching methods but there was also the kind and caring side to the male that Tsuna can see. The hitman was the most angry at the fact that the elements had left their Sky but was unable to do anything.

* * *

_Tsuna was working hard to get all these work from hell, AKA paperwork, done. It's funny how every boss would have to battle with paperwork and grew hatred with them. Asking each boss and they will shiver and tell you how bad the battle is. Looking up and around his room assuming that he was about two third done with all of the work. But of course, somehow they will come back and his battle will resume again. It's just never ending, Tsuna had tried so many times to stop the destruction of his Guardians but it just never worked. The Varia isn't helping either. Hearing footsteps coming toward him before the door cracked opening, a head poke into his office._

_"Am I interrupting something?" came the sweet voice of his girlfriend._

_"Not at all!" Tsuna grin. "I was just hoping for a break and was about to break a wall to escape but you came just in time."_

_She chuckling making her way to the desk looking at the progress of his work. "That would be bad and it'll just add more work to your pile too."_

_Pouting at that before thinking of something. Standing up and grabbing his vest, "Let's escape and go for a walk. Or maybe even a date if we can."_

_"Sounds like a good plan, let's go." taking his hand the two walked out the office._

* * *

_"Ryo-ni, can I talk to you about something in private?" Tsuna said pulling the doctor of the family to the side. His hands sweaty and eyes wandering around for a while before stopping at Ryohei's eyes._

_"Sure thing, what is it Tsuna?" Ryohei had really improve in learning to control his volume and keep calm after his engagement with Hana._

_"Well." Taking a deep breath before he started again staring at Ryohei in the eyes with determination or as Reborn would say with Dying Will. "I was thinking that since me and Kyoko has been together for a long time that maybe it's time to move into the next stage. I really do love and cherish her with my life. I swear to you here and now to protect and cherish her for my life for the rest of my life. And I went to get this ring last week for it." taking out a royal blue box containing a diamond ring._

_After a few seconds of thinking about it, the airhead Ryohei said, "Well, what's the ring for?"_

_Chuckling at his Sun Guardian. "I wanted to ask you, her older brother, for her hand in marriage. I plan to go to Japan and ask your family about this later but first I thought of getting your blessing and approval first. I want to make her the happiest, no, forgive me. I'll be the happiest person if you, your family, and Kyoko agree to my proposal. I want to have Kyoko by my side for the rest of my life as this Vongola Decimo's wife. I will shield her from the danger of the underworld, I swear. **So will you give me your blessing and approval?**"_

_Blinking a few times taking in what was said before grinning brightly. "Of course! **I would EXTREMELY love to have you as my brother-in-law!**"_

* * *

_It was a warm night perfect to lay down on grass for a moon watching with someone special and maybe propose. The young boss turn to the girl next to him calling her name getting all her attention, "Kyoko."_

_"Yes, Tsu-kun?" tilting her head wondering what her boyfriend wanted._

_"I told you that I'm going to be telling you something very important today right?"_

_"What is it?" she was nervous scared that it might be something bad like having to go after another marshmallow loving man who is out to destroy the world [again]._

_Chuckling at her, "Well, I wanted to tell you how much I love you and that I couldn't be happier if you didn't say yes to my confession that day. Everyday with you is always fun making me forgetting my job as a mafia boss. I always been watching and admiring the you that never looked down on me even if I was just Dame-Tsuna. Your smile always brought me back whenever I was down so that I would continue on. Thank you so much for that. I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't here with me now. I can't image being here without you anymore, as selfish as it sounds, I want to have you all to myself. I want to go through the thick and thin with you, a future with you, and a world with you in it. I want to grow old and being wrinkle with you too. But will that be possible? Can you spend your life with me even if I was the strongest mafia boss? **Will you, Sasagawa Kyoko, do me the honor of becoming my wife?**"_

_Tsuna smile wiping the tear on her cheek while using the other to take out the royal blue box. The stress of proposing was now over but the stress of waiting for her reply took it's place. His smile grow wider when she give her nod, "Yes, yes** I'll be honor to.**"_

_Behind them a cheer rang loud and clear as all their friends and family jumped out hugging them both. Chuckling at the people who were all eavesdropping on them._

_"Put the ring on her!" someone yelling before they back off waiting for their boss to finish his task for the day._

_Laughing and taking Kyoko's hand and place the ring into her finger. His heart fill with happiness to finally be with the girl he been in love for so long. Finishing it with a kiss on her ring and then her lips, the cheer roar louder surrounding the two engage people._

* * *

_Tsuna has been depressed ever since his Guardians had left to go live in another mansion, he only agree thinking that some distances would do him good. But now, he hates how silent and cold the mansion is without them here. The maids and butlers are trying to put out as much noise as they can to kill the silent but it wasn't the same without the normal destruction of his friends. He didn't care if he have to do the paperwork everyday or even repair/rebuilt the mansion repeatedly if he can have them back by his side again._

_Tsuna lay his head on the desk once again hearing their voices echoing in his head with the same tone to it. 'Please just stop.' He jumped back when the door slam open straightening himself out and look up to see his fiancée that he hasn't seen in so long._

_"K-Kyoko-chan." his body shook violently frighten to know what she now thinks of him. He wanted to explain it to her but was reminded about how his Guardian react making him even more startle to even say a word._

_"Tsuna." Kyoko said watching him and carefully taking steps closer but pause when Tsuna shook even more._

_"N-no! S-stop. Please, I can explain! Just don't hate me or give me those looks please. Don't call me a murderer or monster. Please…..listen to me before you do at least. Don't….**please don't leave me alone.**" Tsuna break down crying and hugging himself on the ground. Kyoko listen before running to him and pull him into an embrace._

_"I would never do that! I'm not going to leave you or call you any of those things! I wouldn't give you any pain for you to break down like this! I would never do what my brother or the others did to you. **So it's alright now. I'll be here now.**" Tsuna wrap his arms around her as she join him in the sobbing._

* * *

_A cold hand patting the mafia boss in the comfort way easing him from the pain. Tsuna continue to sob but he didn't mind knowing that it would be worst if the boy was to hold it in. Sitting there listening to the cry of his student wasn't something he like to do but what other choice does he have? He can't and will not leave until his student was better. He would be there to tell Tsuna how proud he is of him and no matter what anyone else says that fact will not change about what he thinks._

_"**You're kind and gentle, Tsuna, promise me you won't give that up for anyone.**"_

_"**B-but I killed him!**"_

_"And you're here crying for the dead aren't you? And are you telling me that regret what you did that night?" Reborn didn't look disappointed but rather patient and gentle. Working his magic of healing on his student slowly in his own ways._

_"That's not what I mean….I won't regret that." Looking at his hand with the skin peeling off from being washed so many times. "Don't you think it's **dirty**?"_

_"Tsuna." wrapping his hands around Tsuna's kissing it with his Sun Flame. "I don't think they're dirty at all. In fact I think they're **pure** and **important** because they're the hands that will protect and do what needs to be done without hesitant. So many times these hands of yours saved someone out there. I'll say it again. I think you're the sweetest and most gentle kid I've ever met in my life in this whole world. I'm proud to go out there and tell everyone how I am your tutor and that I was the one who brought this amazing guy to where he's standing. You can hear it as many times as you need. If they're not here to protect you then no worries. Because you'll always have this greatest hitman by your side to guide you where you need to go. **You're my student, boss, friend, son, and Sky, Tsuna**."_

_Tsuna cried like he never have before after hearing those comfort from the man that always been pushing him to go forward unstop. He was able to halt the cracks in Tsuna heart that was breaking him apart and that was all Tsuna could have asked for. He realize that he wasn't alone in this and he'll always have this male by his side._

* * *

_Tsuna thrown out the mansion to return home after his talk with Reborn. The hitman knew that only the warmth of home and his mother can the crack stop completely and it was something that Tsuna need the most now. So here he was standing in front of his house ringing the doorbell._

_"Yes?" the voice of his mother come opening the door. Within a second later, his arms were out holding his mother that had jump at him. He chuckle finally feeling at home with his mother here by him. "**Welcome home, Tsu-kun.**"_

_"**I'm home**, Okaa-san." he let out, smiling at her._

_She pulled him inside showering him with all her attention and love that he had miss so dearly. They took out albums to look at and enjoy thinking about. Eating her homemade food made Tsuna smile wider after not tasting it for so long._

_"Say, Kaa-san, can I ask you something?" Tsuna said to his mother whom was in the kitchen baking something. His bang cover his face darkly thinking if he was going to ask or not._

_"Hm? What is it?"_

_"**Would you hate me if….I killed someone?**" his voice became softer at the end of the sentence but she heard it clearly._

_"**I wouldn't hate my son ever. In fact I would walk up to you and give you the biggest hug because I know that you would break from such event.**" she reply not even thinking about it but meant each word._

_"But would I be **dirty**?" no longer could he hold the sniffing in._

_"Why would **my pure Tsu-kun** be dirty? You did it for a reason didn't you?" walking up to him with a warm smile patting his head._

_"They hate me now." he cried getting the hug that she said she would give._

_"People can be blind by things but you still have the others left. You still have me at least,** I'm still here so you always have a home to return to**." And the home was where he was at._

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Remember to follow, favorite, and review. Tell me what you think. Should I bring Nana into this more? The fun will begin in the next chapter where Reborn will start his plan of getting back at the Guardians for what they did to his beloved student. And of course more characters will be here as well because no one bully tunafish and get away with it! Tell me which group do you want to read about and what kind of actions would you like for them to do?**


	3. Chapter 3: Mission Start

**Sorry for the wait, here it is. It was really hard to get the mood right and there were so much to fix. I really couldn't get the feelings and everything like how I wanted but this was the best I could do. I'm really sorry if there's lots of grammar mistakes or weird cliché shits because I tried fixing it over and over for weeks. Well enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: KHR doesn't belong to me**

* * *

"Normal"

'_Thought'_

**Impact**

**Chapter 3: Mission Start**

* * *

The people in the room gather around the large round table in the middle. Each with different expression but all with the same goal in mind, '_Get back at the Guardians for leaving their Sky!'_ They were all planning to sent Tsuna away in excuse of having a vacation with his fiancée before telling the Guardians how Tsuna had taken Kyoko and ran away. It will be a fun game of having the elements chasing after their sky without even knowing that they're being control by all of them. If possible they would like to see them break down before bringing the broken Sky back. They do have to pay the price of making the Decimo suffer more than he needed to.

"Are all the things ready?" Reborn asked looking around the room confirming the nods and replies. "Emma and your group, go pack everything of Tsuna and Kyoko for the trip. Varia, get ready to bring the two to the airport and get them onto the private jet safely. My friend will be waiting where their destination is. The 3 Skies, go entertain our boss while things are being prepared, remember to stay with the Varia. Maids and butlers, continue your job and remember what you need to do. Remind and tell the others that aren't here what is expected of them. Anyone that ruin the fun out of this will suffer the worst punishment."

Another nod letting it sink in before each person walked out for the start of their mission. Tsuna blinked looking around confused at why so many people were in the meeting room and why he wasn't allowed in by the other people standing guard. The confused face was met with the surprise of his friends whom wrap their arms around him pulling him back to his office promising to help him with his paperwork.

"Dino-ni, how are they doing?" asking his not blood related brother about his Guardian. Tsuna had begged Dino to look after his friends and check on them for him.

"Tsuna, they're fine. So what was I saying about the time when Reborn dropped me off the cliff again?" quickly changing the topic with the help with the others.

"How many times did he drop you off the cliff?" Yuni chuckled.

"Don't even ask. I can't count how many time he did something like that. And that's not the only thing! He FORCED me to live in the forest he dropped me into for a MONTH with just Enzo!" shaking his head at the teaching method of Reborn stopping when he noticed his phone ringing. He can only hope it's not from Reborn who overheard what he said. "Excuse me for a second."

"Byakuran, you're suppose to be helping with the paperwork not eating the marshmallow!" Yuni pout at the white head male who was just stuff his face with the sweet. "How many packs are you planning to eat?"

"I got 2 bags down." he said pointing at the empty bags beside him.

Tsuna chuckle watching them appreciating the noise and looking over at the Varia whom were throwing objects near them at each other. He felt more relax with them there, smiling and got back to his own work. Dino came back and give a thumb up to the people glancing at each person saying that everything is ready. The Varia got up and almost carried the confuse and surprise boss out the door heading to the entrance.

"W-what's going on?" Tsuna yelled looking at the people wanting an explanation.

"We got you a surprise as your engagement present from all of us!" Yuni answered pulling on Kyoko whom suddenly appeared as they were walking toward the car. "You two will be traveling to Thailand for a vacation! Isn't that exciting?"

"E-eh?!" I didn't hear about this?!"

"Because it's a surprise, Tsuna dear." Lussuria said in his 'Isn't it obvious?' voice.

"I didn't pack anything yet!"

"I got it ready, Tsuna-kun." Emma appear with his famiglia holding bags of Tsuna's and Kyoko's things.

"What about my paperwork? Someone has to do them!"

"Why do you think we're here, trash?" Xanxus snarl getting angry with the all questions being thrown out.

"Don't worry, Dame-Tsuna, I'll take good care of the mansion while you and Kyoko have your fun sweet time." Reborn said with his 'I have something plan but you can't know about it yet' smirk making Tsuna want to stay even more. But looking at them and how much they already have everything planned out he just couldn't refuse.

"Alright. Please don't destroy anything and give me daily reports." Tsuna sighed giving in, trying to think about what they're planning and praying that it wouldn't end up into something bad. As soon as he said that, he was thrown into the limo with Kyoko following after him before the Varia and the 4 other bosses jumped in.

"Hah. Have fun Tsuna because I'll be having my side of the fun in this." Reborn whispered smiling innocently and waving to the leaving car. "Get the things ready, we will be ruining the lives of those idiots now."

* * *

Gathering everyone to the dining room, in the middle was a phone and a butler. Reborn standing there discussing to the butler about what he needs to say and how to express himself. If anything were to go wrong here then nothing will begin will it? So everything has to be as perfect as possible to make this fun start. Seeing that the group that escort Tsuna to the airport has returned, Reborn gave a nod at the butler who punch in a certain silverette's number. The phone connected to a computer to record and project the sound out loud.

"Hello." came the answer after the 3rd ring.

"Master Hayato, there's an emergency in the HQ with Vongola Decimo." the butler said with the hints of worry after all he can't start panicking too much, he is a servant in the Vongola mansion.

"What is it?" the voice asked sounding normal but there was the concern tone to it.

"It seemed like Decimo had taken Kyoko-sama and ran away from the mansion."

"Did you sent people to search?" a pause before the voice said this carefully.

"Yes, it been a week but there hasn't been a clue of the whereabout of the two, sir."

"A week?! And when the hell do you plan to tell us about this?!" he yelled making the people of the room chuckle under their breathe careful not to let it be heard by the male.

"But we didn't want to bother you masters and it's hard to communicate without having the other famiglias find out about the information when **you're all in another mansion.** We're already having a problem with one famiglia during one of the meeting Decimo went to so we didn't want to alert the other famiglias about this. But we have our most trusted allies famiglias already here with us searching for the two."

Silences. "What problem with another famiglia during a meeting? I never heard about this?"

"**It's after you left Decimo** that the famiglia appeared." oh did the butler have fun putting each impact into his words. He seen it all too much of his dear boss getting hurt waiting for them to come back.

Another silent. "I'll bring the other Guardians with me. We'll be there in an hour or so. Prepare a report for us."

"Yes, sir." he hung out and sigh in relieve when that went better than he imagine it.

"Continue on with the next plan." everyone dismissed leaving the allies and Varia. "Time to get back for my little cute student."

"What about me, Reborn? Am I also your cute student?" Dino whine working his puppy eyes at the hitman.

"Nah." he said making the mafia boss to go and think over his life in the corner gloomy.

"Say, Uncle Reborn, what do you have in mind for the Guardians?" the female asked curious at what the hitman have planned out.

"You'll see. It'll be fun for all of us I promise you that." with a smirk he told them their next task.

* * *

The Storm rush into the room where his fellow Guardians occupate and getting stares from them questioning him. "Hurry! Hurry and get to the HQ, Decimo has gone missing with Sasagawa Kyoko!"

"So? Send people after them." was the first reply that he got. It made something inside him sad and mad. He also had said the same thing making him also disappointed in himself.

"They did! It been a week now and they want us back at HQ ASAP. And I just got a report that another enemy famiglia is out there that wants to overthrow Vongola and wouldn't mind Decimo dying." he said again looking seriously at each of them who start to get a little pale. It didn't take long before everyone was on their feet grabbing their things and hopping into the private plane heading for Sicily. Once they stepped off the plane, a limo stopped in front of them holding the Vongola symbol. As they were driven to their mansion, they thought about a plan of finding their Sky.

"Say, where do you think Decimo would bring Kyoko?" Ryohei asked worried about the whereabouts of his sister with that guy.

"I think we have to search around Italy but since it been a week, I say Japan and America would be next to look in."

Once arrived, the butlers and maids calmly line up bowing to the Guardians greeting them as if they came back from a mission and nothing out of the norm had happened. The head butler told them that Reborn and the others were waiting for their arrival. He led them to the meeting room there was the waiting hitman and the ally famiglias scatter around.

"Reborn-san, what can you tell us the full detail about what happened to the Decimo?" the Storm asked stepping up. Each of them [not Guardians] twitched a little at the title the male had used to called their friend, holding themselves back and covering the malice aura from coming out.

"Where were you all?" Reborn asked calmly but with deadly glare at them making them flinch and shiver under the glare.

"W-we were at the other mansion when this happen, none of us were informed of this until just an hour ago." Hayato said nearly killing himself when he stuttered.

"Now tell me, why is it that you're all in another mansion leaving your boss here….alone?" he said right after leaving no time for any other comments.

The Guardians look at each other silently asking who would answer his question. It felt like if they were to answer incorrectly or made the hitman displease they wouldn't get out of it easily. "W-we….."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi assassinated the don of the famiglia we were getting a treaty with." Kyoya said starting the chain reaction.

"And how does that answer my question?" his aura was getting darker making them gasp for air.

"**We couldn't accept **that he do that to the famiglia that was going to be another one of our ally." Ryohei said, the rest nodding agreeing with the statement.

"**It felt disgusting to even be near** him and to think that I thought he was **different **from the others." Mukuro sighed in disappointment that he thought so highly of that male.

"He changed from nice Tsu-ni to a **scary monster **that I don't want to be with." Lambo said spitting out the words.

"Tsuna is an awesome guy but he **changed into someone else** because the influence and power he receive being the Vongola Decimo." Takeshi added.

"Bossu **doesn't look like someone we know anymore**."

Hayato was unable say anything but somehow he felt like it shouldn't be like this, listening to them talk bad about the man he worshiped didn't sound right. Sure he was scared but then looking back at his own actions he realize all his mistakes in this. Tears threaten to fall but he wiped them away, he knew what was going to come and he would be willing to accept the full punishment.

The room's temperature dropped to freezing as they listen to what the Guardians had to say, overwhelm by each words said. Not even trying to hold back the deadly aura and glare pointed at the Guardians, seeing that the Storm has surrender and stood silent got them madder that he didn't grasp his mistake sooner.

"And do you have any clue why Tsuna did something like that?" Yuni said shaking from anger.

Hayato looked at his fellow team stepping up again. "We never asked him due to the fear and shock we receive when we saw the event. Right after that, we retreated to another mansion cutting all kinds communication unless necessary things needed to be taken care of. Forgive me. I didn't predict it to lead to something like this."

Tears roll down Yuni's cheeks as she cried in true anger and sadness for what her friend has gone through because of these idiots. Wiping it away as quickly as she could her voice cracked painfully. "Tsuna…..he was so hurt because of you all! He cried every night without you here with him…...because you couldn't understand! Did you know that the first rule as boss has to learn is to never show weakness to anyone? Anyone could have been there and saw it as a sign of weakness of the famiglia and start a war with you. He trusted you to see through that mask he had on as he held himself from breaking! Why can't you fucking see that?!"

Gamma held his princess back holding her crying self comforting her as best as he could. He sent a glare at the Guardians, "A Guardian's role is to stand beside your boss and help him, not hurt him more. What you deserve is to be strip off your titles and kick out. Just wait till we get your boss back."

"Tsuna never stopped asking about you all, he even begged me to watch over you so he can know your wellbeing. I wouldn't be visiting you at all if it weren't for him worrying over you like that. If it weren't for my brother, I would killed you the moment you even thought of him as someone bad just because he had "dirty" his hands. He did it because of you all didn't he? Each of you already gone through your first kill and how was it? Tsuna always been there for you but look what we have here. Where the fuck were you when he did that? What was he going through without you all, do you even understand that pain?" Incapable of restraining himself any longer.

"Guys, that's far enough." The hitman said halting their urge at going any farther in the desire of murdering the Guardians. There's no fun in that if they're just going to kill them. Without wasting time, they backed off cool themselves remembering their purpose. "But since it's your fault that this happen, I do hope that you are willing to accept what is to come. I don't know or care if you care about Tsuna or not but…..please, bring him back, give me back my Sky."

* * *

**I did my best but sorry again if it's really weird cause I tried many times to fix it but I just couldn't. Well, tell me what kind of punish that the Guardians should go to. And at the end, I felt like Reborn isn't even acting when he's saying that because he really does wish to have the normal Tsuna back. And I love the scene with Dino sulking over the fact that Reborn didn't agree when he asked if he was cute or not. **

**Remember to review! Tell me how might you want the Guardians to be tortured. **


End file.
